


Festive Liquor

by NvrLndBoi, SinisterAmbition



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Gym Owner Jace Herondale, M/M, YouTuber Magnus Bane, holiday fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterAmbition/pseuds/SinisterAmbition
Summary: Day 9 of 25 Days of Pairings: JagnusMagnus needs help in recording a video.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Festive Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I surprised myself with how much I enjoyed writing this pairing. -Bastian
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one. -SinisterAmbition

Magnus looked around his office and at the Holiday decorations he had put out around the table he used to record his videos. He checked the camera and tripod to ensure it was ready to press play once he was done setting up. Magnus made sure to have both the Holiday Liquor Sample Boxes out and on display for his video. He moved towards the small line of Christmas lights he had wrapped around the table edges to adjust them a bit before taking a step back to inspect them again. That only left one last thing, or should he say a person to add to make his video perfect now if he could only convince his boyfriend. 

“Jace,” Magnus called out to the rest of the loft, sweetly and invitingly. “Could you come here for a moment, please?” 

With the holidays fast approaching, Jace had found himself being at home rather than at work. Jace owned his own gym called Herondale Fitness, and during the holiday season, while they did run a New Year Sign-up, they were usually closed because of the whole city being snowed in. Today was just another one of those days. 

“Well, aren’t you looking more handsome than the last time I saw you?” Magnus complimented Jace as he entered the room. Magnus moved forward and easily wrapped his arms around his boyfriends’ neck pulling him down for a kiss. 

Jace gave a soft smirk upon receiving the compliment as he wrapped his arms around his smaller man’s waist. While he was frustrated at the fact he was stuck home and couldn’t run his business, these moments with Magnus made it all seem for the better. Jace would never complain about getting to spend time with his boyfriend. 

“Oh, Magnus Bane using flattery? Do I detect someone in need of some assistance?” Jace teased while he stole another kiss from his boyfriend. 

“Me? Magnus Bane, need something? I never realized it had become a crime to complement one’s lover?” Magnus feigned as he started to push Jace away from him softly. “See if I say something nice to you again, Herondale!” 

“A severe crime,” Jace confirmed in between soft kisses to Magnus’ cheek. “Lucky for you, I am willing to let you off with a warning.” 

“I’m fortunate to have such an understanding boyfriend then,” Magnus responded as he resisted the need to roll his eyes, returning Jace’s kisses. “Maybe so understanding..” Magnus trailed off, “that he might want to help me with a tiny project?” 

Jace laughed and smiled at Magnus, knowing his boyfriend wanted something. He just hoped it wasn’t another one of those Ask Me Anything videos. Jace never wanted to know how creative Magnus’ subscribers could be. If it were, he would still do it regardless since he wanted to support Magnus’ growing YouTube channel. 

“Depends? What exactly is it this time?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Magnus smirked and waved his hand to the table set up behind him. “I found something alcoholic for us to try for my channel.” 

“Oh, that isn't so bad,” Jace answered. He didn’t think that drinking with his boyfriend could be that hard, camera or not. 

“I even bought us some Christmas outfits since they are holiday drinks,” Magnus continued, pulling away to walk over to the table and pull two costume bags from behind one of the chairs. “I got a Santa one and reindeer one. I will be the reindeer, and you can be Santa.” 

“Shouldn’t you be wearing the Santa costume?” Jace asked as a smirk played on to his face. He stepped forward and looked at both costumes, not taking the Santa one yet. 

“Why?” 

“Well, Santa does ride the reindeer to deliver presents, doesn’t he?” 

Magnus’ brain stopped for a second to understand what Jace was saying before he blushed, remembering their morning activities. 

“Technically, Santa rides a sleight,” Magnus corrected him, trying to regain some of his composure. 

“Details,” Jace dropped a wink. “Do you want me to wear a costume or not?” 

“So I’m wearing the Santa costume, and you’re putting on the reindeer antlers and red nose?” Magnus conceded as he held up the reindeer costume for Jace instead. 

“Gladly, baby.” 

After a bit of a struggle on putting on the Santa costume’s belt since it had neither a clip nor velcro on it, Jace had to go find some safety pins so Magnus could pin it in place for the video. Once that mishap was settled, Magnus started to guide Jace behind the table and had him sit down so he could check the camera and make sure the shot was lined up. Jace was taller than him, and since Magnus didn’t always ask Jace to be in the videos, he had to adjust the camera to make sure Jace was still appropriately centered. 

“So what are these anyway?” Jace asked as he grabbed the festive box that read ‘Holiday Taste Testers or Stocking Stuffers for Adults.’“None of these are like pumpkin spice, right? I tried it once on a dare with Izzy, and trust me. I like pumpkin spice but, somethings should just be left as is.” 

“No, I think the weirdest one I read on there was a Gingerbread Spiced one,” Magnus answered as he pressed record on the video. He could edit out the beginning later. Once he was happy with the camera’s set up, he made his way back to the table to join his boyfriend. 

“That doesn’t sound any better,” Jace grimaced. “Aren’t they still the same spices as Pumpkin Spice?”

“Jace, please don’t make me cut out more than I have to. If I left this part in, I would get so much hate for dating someone who would voice that,” Magnus reprimanded with an eye roll. He opened the app on his phone that controlled some of the basic settings of his editing software he was using to record the video; Magnus had paid a pretty penny for the editing program and was determined to make the most of it. “Could you remove your shirt for like ten seconds? Flex a bit too.” 

“What? Why?” Jace questioned, putting the box of liquor to the side. Jace usually wouldn’t challenge Magnus asking him to take off his shirt; since it usually ended in something mutually beneficial. Now though, it was different, and Jace didn’t know if he was keen on making an appearance on porn sites. “While I’m more than happy to be shirtless for you at any time, why do you exactly need me to be now?” 

“I need a thumbnail for the video, and last time, I used one of you showing off your arms,” Magnus answered as he messed with some more of the settings through his phone. He finished and set the phone on silent and faced down under his chair before turning to Jace with the biggest pouty lip he could muster. “I got so many positive comments from it. I might’ve promised my fans I would try and get you shirtless for the next one.” 

“I don’t know how to feel about that,” Jace responded while trying to avoid the pleading look Magnus was giving him. He had fallen for that face too many times before. His mistake was looking to his boyfriend on instinct because Magnus jumped up when the alcohol taster box near him fell over. Magnus wasn’t looking at him anymore, but the startled look with the still pouty lip had taken any reservations Jace had away. “It feels a bit dishonest to the video and click-baity. Maybe I should put on the brown suspenders you have in the closet and be shirtless. So it goes with the reindeer outfit?” 

“You would do that for me?” Magnus asked, surprised at the offer. He looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

“Of course, baby.” Jace leaned down and kissed Magnus softly before discarding his shirt in one motion. “Go get me the suspenders?” 

“I do love my man tied up,” Mangus said as he quickly left to go get the items before Jace changed his mind. He promptly retrieved a set of brown suspenders and ran back to the recording room. Once Jace had finished clipping them into place, they resumed their spots behind the camera. Magnus chastised himself for not having turned off or paused the recording while they had the costume debate. 

“Ready?” Magnus asked, leaning over to fix one of the suspenders. 

“All set,” 

Magnus turned to the camera and smiled as he started. 

“Hello, my Darlings! I hope that all of you are having a wonderful holiday season no matter the tradition you celebrate, and if you don’t celebrate anything during this season, then I hope your winter has been well.” Magnus greeted and placed a hand on Jace’s shoulder before continuing, “As you can see, I am joined today once again by my boyfriend. Introduce yourself again just in case, babe.” 

“Hello, I am Jace, the better half of this relationship, and if you haven’t seen me here before, make sure to click somewhere near me. I am sure Magnus will put up a link to the Q&A I did with him,” Jace greeted. He had seen and heard his boyfriend do this often enough. Jace knew some of the things he should say. Jace grabbed his box of holiday liquors and looked at it as if he was confused. “So what exactly are we doing today, babe?” 

“We are going to be trying some Holiday themed alcohol,” Magnus responded and grabbed his own box to show off the front to the camera. “I found these while browsing at the mall for some gifts.” 

“So there are five in total,” Jace commented as he had now flipped the box to the back where he could read more information about the liquors. 

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed while he started to open his box up and pull the five small one-shot bottles out of the case. “I’m glad I bought two boxes now. I thought the bottles would be a bit bigger given the size of the box.” 

“So we are just going to take shots of them and review them?” Jace questioned as he mimicked Magnus and took his five liquors out as well. He was not looking forward to trying Captain Morgan Gingerbread Spiced or the Cinnamon Schnapps. They both seemed like they would be the closest to the taste of pumpkin spice, something he wasn’t retrying in alcoholic form. 

“In a way, do you know what the real test of any holiday-themed liquor is?” Magnus prompted. 

“How many shots does it take to make you forget your family’s cooking?”

“While that is an important statistic, I was going for something a bit different, babe,” Magnus replied with a chuckle. He reached by the table’s leg and brought up a large thermos and ten small cups. “The test every holiday-themed liquor needs to pass is; Drum roll please, Jace.” 

Jace rolled his eyes but indulged his boyfriend accordingly and drummed his fingers against the table. 

“Does it taste good with hot cocoa?”

“So I’m guessing that’s why we don’t have any milk,” Jace commented with a smirk. He had tried to get a bowl of cereal as a snack earlier only to finish pouring a bowl of cereal and find no milk in the fridge. 

“Business expense,” Magnus replied and started to pour the hot cocoa. “We will use, however, much of the liquor we want, mix it, and then take a sip.” 

“Sounds easy enough. How do we decide which one we try first?” Jace asked as he reached and grabbed his five cups of hot cocoa. 

“We can just go ABC order,” Magnus resolved as he grabbed the small bottle of Captain Morgan Gingerbread Spiced. He handed Jace a small spoon and then proceeded to pour some of his bottle into the cup of cocoa. “So that means Captain Morgan Gingerbread Spiced is the first one.” 

Jace tried to hide his grimace as he heard what Magnus was saying. He thought of how he could at least get the two he is most likely to hate out of the way first. Jace followed Magnus’ lead again and poured his desired amount in.

“Should we prep the rest ahead of time and put the bottles in front of them?” Jace asked when he noticed how long it took them to prepare one of the drinks. He knew it was less than a minute, but if they just did it now, it would mean fewer scenes Magnus would have to cut later during editing because they had ad idle chat while preparing the drinks. 

“That would be easier,” Magnus confirmed as he started to open the rest of his liquor bottles. 

They both set up their five respective cups of hot chocolate, each assigned a bottle proudly displayed in front of the cups. Jace made the mistake of smelling the cinnamon alcohol and immediately began to regret it. 

“Ready,” Jace announced as he looked over to Magnus, who had just finished lining up the small bottles. “All set?” 

“Yes, but let’s start as if we just finished the ‘what makes a good holiday-themed liquor’ scene,” Magnus adjusted himself and checked the recording’s status from his phone quickly. He saw that everything was still good, so he placed his phone back on the floor. “Follow my lead.” 

“Always do baby,” Jace leaned over and placed a small kiss on the side of Magnus’ head.

“Alright, we took a moment to set up our drinks, but as you can see, we have hot chocolate in order to put these liquors to the test,” Magnus talked towards the camera. “We are going to be starting with the Gingerbread Spiced one. I honestly believe it won’t be that bad. I’ve enjoyed a gingerbread cookie with a cup of hot chocolate before, so it can’t be that bad.”

Magnus raised his cup towards Jace in a ‘cheers’ motion. “Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.”

They both took a drink and had two different reactions; as expected, Jace had hated the taste as soon as it filled his mouth. Magnus, on the other hand, had been delighted by the taste, and it showed on his face. 

“I think I found a new liquor to use to spike my hot cocoa and would honestly recommend this one,” Magnus praised as he took another sip. 

“It’s a complete pass for me on this one,” Jace countered as he placed the offending cup away from him. “I can’t even taste the hot chocolate anymore.” 

“Alright, let’s move on then, Mr.Grumpy,” Magnus smiled and reached for the next cup and bottle. He giggled when Jace replied to him by sticking his tongue out at him. Magnus would have to remember to edit that into the video later. “This one is Cinnamon Schnapps. I’ve had the peach flavor before but never any of the others.”

“I don’t think it will taste that much different from the previous one.” 

They both took their cups and drank from them. This time though, they both seemed to go back for a second sip. 

“This one is surprisingly good,” Jace stated, surprised. “I thought it would be more overwhelming, but honestly just adds a warmness to the drink.” 

“Agreed,” Magnus nodded along. “I would suggest only a small amount, though. I feel like if people put too much, it could tip it there.” 

They both finished that cup of hot cocoa and pulled the third to them. 

“Does your cup look darker?” 

“I think it’s because this is the Godiva Dark Chocolate Liqueur,” Magnus replied as he read the bottle’s label. 

“This one sounds promising,” Jace picked up the cup eagerly and drank with no reserve. He was rewarded by the bittersweetness of the dark chocolate being warmed by the alcohol in it. 

“Wow, that is tasty!” Magnus exclaimed next to him and waited for Jace’s verdict. 

“We should get more of this for the house,” Jace concluded as he drained the rest of the cup’s contents. “Definitely the best so far.” 

“The next one will be interesting. I don’t know if apple cider mixes with cocoa well,” Magnus contemplated. 

“Here, I’ll be the brave test subject for you, baby,” Jace volunteered and started to drink for the next cup. It was a confusing taste of apples and chocolate trying to fight for dominance. “It isn’t bad, but I think you’re right because I still can’t tell what I am tasting.” 

Magnus took the bottle of Jack Daniel’s (Winter Jack) Apple Cider and drank from it instead of the cup of cocoa. 

“Try just the liquor. While it didn’t pass the hot chocolate test, it is still delicious, and it does remind me of the holidays,” Magnus concluded. He was glad that the box only had five liquors because he was starting to feel a bit buzzed. Magnus watched Jace drink from the small bottle as well and nodded along. 

“I wouldn’t buy it but wouldn’t be mad if someone gave me this,” Jace offered. “There is only one left, right? What is it?” 

“Smirnoff Peppermint,” Magnus read off the label and scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t exactly a fan when companies tried to copy mint flavors in liquors. “It has a pretty label. It can’t be that bad.” 

“Candy canes are peppermint, right?” Jace asked as he took a sip and immediately regretted it. He didn’t even put a lot of liquor in the cocoa, but apparently, it had been enough to simulate a weak mouthwash. He shook his head to play up the disgust for the camera and made a groan. “That was so bad. It feels like I just mixed toothpaste into that. This is nothing like candy canes.” 

Magnus laughed at Jace’s reaction to the liquor. His boyfriend was more of a traditional alcohol man with no need for extra flavors. So Magnus knew that involving him in the video would give him some funny scenes for his video. 

“Going to do the wrap up now,” Magnus warned Jace. He quickly rearranged the mostly empty cups and bottles on both sides so that they would look nice on camera. “Ready?” 

Jace reached over and drank the rest of the dark chocolate alcohol in an attempt to rinse the rest of the offending peppermint from his mouth. 

“Now, I am.” 

“Thank you once again for joining us today, my darlings!” Magnus started as he looked at the camera. “I hope you all have a safe winter season. If you liked the video and want to see Jace in more of my videos, make sure you comment, like, and subscribe!”

“It was nice being here again. Make sure you leave my boyfriend a lot of love. He works hard on these videos,” Jace pulled Magnus closed and kissed his cheek softly before quickly adding, “and may nobody ever add mouthwash to your hot chocolate.”

Magnus laughed and waved at the camera as he let Jace pull him closer into more kisses. He knew he would have to cut some of these parts, but it was worth it. They would just go into his personal files, that he keeps of videos and photos of Jace and himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Are you a fan of rare pairs? Want to take part in an Exchange?
> 
> Check out the [Shadowhunters Rare Pair Exchange.](https://sh-rare-pair-exchange.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you are curious if your favorite pairing is one of the remaining 15, send me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
